


The Sun of my Day

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2017 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Day Two, Dinner, First Kiss, Isabella never happened, Love Confessions, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Romance, never tagged before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2017: Day Two: Au/CrossoverA year and a half ago, Oswald didn't even believe the beanpole of a man would be his friend let alone his one true love. Oswald fixes up the courage to take what is rightfully his in the nicest way possible. A love confession. He isn't sure what will happen, but he's sure that Edward Nygma craves love and affection no matter who it's from.





	The Sun of my Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to try Nygmobblepot Week 2017!!! The Nygmobblepot shippers are absolutely amazing, so I'm glad to join in on the cause. I'll be writing ficlets/oneshot for Day Two, Three, Five, Six, Seven. There will also be colorful edits on my Instagram account: edisbisexual
> 
> This is my first work on ao3, so please be considerate when it comes to your comments. Thank you.

The sun is brightening up the large house by the time Oswald is up and eating breakfast. He takes it as a sign from last night. A sign that Edward Nygma is the man that will brighten his day everyday. The person who will be the person he shares his success and power with. A year and a half ago, Oswald would never had seen this coming. Edward Nygma then was a quirky, weird, brilliant man, but now, he's confident and isn't afraid to be assertive or aggressive.

Oswald always knew that Ed was his best friend, and the only one, but his true love? No. However, last night made everything so much clearer. The way Oswald was overcome with relief and joy when he held a breathing Ed in his arms after saving him. The pain that flowed through him as he called out to Ed on the floor. Ed's kind words to him last night, _"I want you to know, Oswald. I would do anything for you. You can always count on me."_  

And that hug! It felt right. It felt as if Ed was made for him. Was made to be the one who would hold him and comfort him whenever it was needed. That's when Oswald fell hard.

The feeling of being in love isn't scary to Oswald, oh no. It feels absolutely amazing. He feels happy, content, and as if he died tomorrow, he can die happy. But, it won't be easy to approach Ed about it. No matter how much courage Oswald collects, it won't be easy. The only really positive thing he can think of that will make the confession easy is that he _knows_ Ed. He _knows_ that Ed lives for love and affection.

 

 

 

 

As Oswald walks in to the room where Ed sits at his desk with papers arranged so perfectly he can't help but to smile. He's _so_ brilliant. The suit he picked out for him fitting so well over his body. Not like that mattered. He wasn't in love with Ed because of his appearance, but he would be lying if he said that his physical attributes weren't attractive. He was in love with Ed because he's always been so kind and reliable. People in Gotham might call Ed a bad man, yet to Oswald, he was good and perfect.

 

"Good morning, Mayor Cobblepot," Ed greets him cheerfully, standing up from his chair with papers in his hand.

 

"Good morning, my Chief of Staff," Oswald replies with a kind smile.

 

"Here are your schedules for the day, this counts your duties for mayor." Ed hands him a piece of paper with so many to-dos it's overwhelming, "And this as your Kingpin of the Underworld." 

 

"You're really settling into your role here, aren't you, Ed?" Oswald hints a small laugh. Is there anything Edward Nygma can't do?

 

Ed smiles an bows his head. "And I still have so much to learn from you."

 

Oswald feels himself shy away from the compliment. God, if he acts like this whenever Ed speaks to him he won't be able to get anything important done. Which is bad, but the blushing from the flattery sends a very nice emotion throughout his body.

 

Ed clears his throat, clearing the air. "I came down empty tracking down Butch." Ed's smile disappears as he looks away, "Somehow, our one handed ape managed to disappear. I suspect he's hiding with his old crew. I'm sorry for letting you down."

 

Oswald takes one step forward. How could Ed possible think he left him down? "You have done nothing of the sort! I would be lost without you!"

 

Ed's smile returns, obviously enjoying the praise.

 

This is the moment. The moment that Oswald spent thinking all about last night and this morning. He simply needs to collect the courage to do so. If he keeps it easy, no hesitation or hints, it will be easier for him to say it. Besides, there's one part of him that believes Ed won't turn him away. Will take a chance with the new challenge. Or, he won't return the feelings, but still keep him as a friend as if nothing happened between them.

 

"There's something I need to tell you. Something _very_ important." He watches as Ed's full attention becomes dedicated to him. Damn, he didn't need _all_ of it.

 

Oswald looks up at Ed, his cheekbones sharp in the bright light and his deep brown eyes enhanced by his look of concern and curiosity. Why do his eyes have to be so distracting? He seems to care so much about what Oswald has to say, it hurts. No one since his mother has expressed so much concern and care.

 

"What is it, Oswald?" He bends his head lower as if to gain his eye contact.

 

Oswald breaks out of his quiet gasping state as Ed's voice cuts through it. He's lost it. He's lost the courage to say it. Why is it so hard? It's just three plain words with a big meaning. _Big meaning._ That's the scary part. The words are stronger than most people think. Those three words can either destroy and strengthen relationships. And even though Oswald knows Ed so well, who knows what his response can be?

 

Oswald throws his arms up, the paper gripped tightly in his hands and without thinking, "You know what? I forget." He laughs it off, trying to ignore Ed's face covered with disappointment, "In and out of my head just like that. Don't you hate when that happens?"

 

"That never happens to me." He's strict and rushed with his words. _Why does he have to be so sweet?_

 

"You know what? I believe that!" Ignore Ed's face, Oswald, "Now, where are we off to first?" Oswald looks down at his papers. _Idiot, say it now._

 

Ed disguises his disappointment with a professional tone, looking down at his notes. "PS-184. You're touring a school. Press will be there so we better get a move on." He smiles at Oswald, moving around him.

 

"Great, I _love_ children." Oswald hits himself in the head with his papers. He has to do it, sooner rather than later. Because, who knows what will happen in the next few hours? This is Gotham after all.

 

 

 

 

Oswald listens to Ed go over the plan for tomorrow's tasks in the car back to the mansion. The tour wasn't completely terrible. Oswald followed Ed's advice about keeping up a smile and only talking to the children if forced. The only time he broke it was to tell the kid, Luke, _important_ information. By the time you're Oswald's age you discover that sometimes violence is the only option. Better to learn now than later.

 

"Why was this even necessary? The children don't vote!" Oswald complains, rubbing his temples.

 

Ed chuckles. "It's to keep up reputation, Oswald. I'll always believe in you, but you've got to do everything in your power to stay on the good side of the adults. Touring schools will accomplish that."

 

"I can't tolerate the little brats with their-"

 

"True, true, but if you had a child I think you would think much differently."

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. _As if._ Even if he wanted to, which he does not, the biology isn't offered to him freely. He's not complaining though, he'd rather be in a relationship that meets all his needs than with one who can't.

 

"Oswald," Ed says, gathering Oswald up from his thoughts.

 

"Yes, Ed?" He can feel it in the car. This _isn't_ about the children or the tours.

 

"I know you didn't forget what you were going to say earlier."

 

"Wh-what would make you believe that?"

 

"When people forget things they don't usually laugh it off. It was in your eyes too. The same feelings were flowing through them then as they were seconds before you lied about forgetting."

 

Oswald is watching him now. Ed looking directly at him as he explains himself. This, this is actually quite surprising. Oswald is well aware of his unbelievable ability to lie. He tricked two of the strongest Dons in Gotham and killed the other for a  period of time. This was new.

 

"It's easier to lie to people you don't give a damn about than to others who are cared for. And, I like to think that you do care about me-" He wringing out his hands, his eyes watching them as he stops himself.

 

Oswald almost leaps forward, putting a hand on Ed's knee. Ed's eyes meet his, his pale face pink from embarrassment. Ed isn't very good with expressing emotions or feelings, but that's okay. Oswald knows that.

 

"Don't ever think that I don't care about you, Ed. You're my best friend. No one has a friend as great as you."

 

Ed smiles. "I hope you know that I think just the same about you, Oswald."

 

Oswald returns the smile. This is okay. This is perfectly fine. Maybe he'll throw Ed a dinner later. He'll tell him then. Make a big deal out of it so Ed can know just how much Oswald loves him.

 

 

 

 

 

Oswald looks over the dining room table with Olga by his side in case of something needing to be fixed. This has to be perfect. It's almost 8:00pm and Ed is constantly right on time. He sent Ed out on a mission to go check up on Barbara. Oswald doesn't need her ruining this week.

 

Oswald nods and looks at Olga, "Thank you. You've done a marvelous job."

 

She gives a short head nod in thanks and leaves the room, grabbing her coat to leave for the night. Oswald limps over to the stereo quickly, putting on some soft jazz to make the tension in the room a little bit thinner. He straightens out his suit and checks the cuffs once again. This has to be unbeatable. And so does he.

 

"Oswald, Barbara is-" Ed stops short, standing in the doorway, "Was I interrupting something, Oswald? If you have company I can-" He points back to the door with his thumb, shifting on his feet.

 

"No! No, this is for you! A small representation of my large gratitude for you, Ed. I wouldn't have been able to pull any of this off without you. And, if you never saved my life more than a year ago, who knows where I would be right now? I needed someone then Edward and you were there. Every step of the way."

 

"This sounds like a beginning of a marriage proposal, Oswald." He gives a slight laugh, clearly still trying to interpret what is going on in this usually depressingly empty room.  

 

 _If only._ Oswald waves a hand, feeling the cursed heat go to his face. "Please, Ed, sit down. You've been doing so much these past few weeks!"

 

Ed smiles and walks over to the chair across from Oswald. It's going smoothly so far. Get through dinner. That's all he has to do without ruining everything. Oswald waits until Ed is settled into his chair, a pleased smile stretched upon his face before walking over to his own chair. There's a glass of wine waiting for Oswald. He's so going to need it.

 

"Oswald, is this about the important something earlier?" Ed asks, reaching for a plate close to him.

 

"I've decided to approach that in a different manner so yes, I suppose you can say that."

 

"If it's some illegal activity you want help on, Oswald, you don't need to coax me. I'll gladly help you."

 

"No, I've decided to keep the Underworld at a quiet, slow pace at the moment. If crime starts flooding the streets, how will that make me look as mayor?"

 

"Oh, most definitely. Wise decision, Oswald. Aubrey James was so obviously corrupt, it was outrageous!"

 

"The man's an idiot. That's why he lost."

 

"Idiot or not, you can beat anyone, Oswald."

 

Oswald looks away, taking a sip from his glass of wine. If Ed doesn't stop the compliments, he's not sure how he'll be able to stop himself from saying the confession too soon.

 

The rest of the meal isn't awkward like Oswald believed it was going to be. They discussed what plans Oswald has for the city on improvement. As well as getting the statue replaced along with Ed offering assistance with dead bodies for now on because he knows plenty of tricks thanks to being in forensics for so long. Honestly, it was the usual topics of conversation.

 

 

Ed returns from generously putting their plates in the sink and stands near Oswald at his side. It's now or never, Oswald knows it. He only need to manage the courage for five seconds. Five seconds. That's all it will take to say "I love you". He can do it. He's done far more dangerous and intimidating challenges prior to this. _Right?_

 

"Oswald, I need to talk with you," Ed states, his hands folded in front of him, "You've been a little out of it since your party at the Sirens and I think I know why."

 

"R-really?" Oswald chokes on his drink. _Shit._

 

"It was my promise to you on the couch, wasn't it? I thought it was right. I thought you should know that, Oswald, because you act so tough, but I'm aware that just like everyone else, you also need a friend that would do anything for them. And that's me, Oswald. To be honest, I don't think anyone can come close to being the type of friend I am."

 

Oswald quickly stands up, grabbing Ed's arms. He looks up at Ed and sincerity is all he sees. He has to do this. Ed started this moment and he has to finish it.

 

"Remember when you said we were better off unencumbered?"

 

Ed nods, confused now, "I've come to realize that maybe you're partially wrong. When we find the right one, the one who was made to be by our sides, love won't be a weakness, but a weapon."

 

"Oswald-"

 

"I love you, Edward Nygma. And together, we'll be unstoppable. Gotham won't be able to touch us-"

 

"or what we have." Oswald locks eyes with Ed. Was that agreement? It sure seems like it, the way Ed is looking down at him with those kind, warm eyes with the sweet smile.

 

"I love you too, Oswald. I'm so glad you were able to prove me wrong." He pulls himself out of Oswald's grip, holding Oswald's hands instead, "I will and will always do anything for you. No matter where I am, you can always count of me to be there for you. I'll jump in front of a bullet for you."

 

"You know that I will do the same in a heartbeat, Ed."

 

Oswald doesn't even know it's happening until a foreign feeling is against his own. It's strange and different, but it feels right. Ed's so gentle against his own lips, warmth spreading through his whole body. Is this what true happiness feels like? Because if so, he doesn't ever want to let go of Edward Nygma. He doesn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Ed's narrow waist, pulling Ed in closer. He feels Ed smile against his lips and Ed's hands traveled up to cup Oswald's face.

 

"No one is going to stand in our way, Oswald," Ed whispers, pulling back far enough to look into Oswald's eyes with his forehead pressed against Oswald's.

 

"I won't let them." Ed sighs, amused.

 

"You'll have to include me in stopping them."

 

"Well of course. Anything you want, my dear, Ed."


End file.
